Let's keep it secret
by amaty
Summary: Harry organise pour la première fois le Réveillon de Noël chez lui. Famille, amis, festin et cadeaux... mais aussi des secrets seront de la partie.
1. Let's keep it secret: PARTIE 1

**Hello tout le monde et JOYEUX NOËL !! Je vous souhaite à tous de passer de bonnes fêtes.**

**On se retrouve aujourd'hui avec un OS en deux parties, la première aujourd'hui et la deuxième le 1er Janvier.**

**Considérons ce Drarry comme mon cadeau de Noël.**

**Let's keep it secret**

**18 Décembre, J-7 avant Noël.**

20 heures, Harry retira ses lunettes et se massa les tempes. La fatigue se faisait ressentir en cette fin de semaine. L'enquête était sur le point d'être bouclée mais certains détails restaient à être réglés.

Ils devraient cependant attendre la semaine prochaine, car pour le moment, le brun était officiellement en week-end et fin prêt à se détendre.

Il rangea les dossiers éparpillés sur son bureau et attrapa son manteau.

Un dernier regard avant d'éteindre la lumière et une pensée qui se faisait de plus en plus récurrente ces derniers temps lui revint en mémoire.

-Prendre des vacances-

Un jour, une semaine, voir un mois, peu importait la durée, seul le repos avait son importance.

Après tout, il se tuait au travail tous les jours depuis qu'il était devenu Auror; le département pourrait bien lui accorder une petite pause.

«De toute manière tu en parles tout le temps mais tu ne te décides jamais» disait Ron, à raison.

Il fallait juste passer l'étape de l'action après la réflexion.

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

Une fois son bureau fermé, Harry se dirigea vers la sortie du Ministère. Le froid glacial de ce mois de décembre le saisit dès qu'il mit un pied dehors. Il resserra son écharpe autour de son cou et pris le chemin du pub.

oo0oo0oo0oo

Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour apercevoir les cheveux de Ron à travers la masse de personne présente ce soir là au Garrison.Il pouvait voir Seamus lui faire de grands signes et traversa la foule pour les rejoindre à leur table. Il salua tout le monde et fit signe au serveur pour commander un whisky pur feu.

«-Un whisky pur feu? C'est la première fois que je te vois en boire Harry

-Cherche pas Dean, il a du commencer à en boire pour impressionner une fille, rétorqua Seamus en levant son verre à la santé du brun.

-Je n'ai plus besoin de les impressionner Seam, mon nom suffit maintenant, rétorqua Harry en riant pour cacher sa gêne.

Il avait en effet découvert qu'il aimait boire ce genre d'alcool en fréquentant quelqu'un, mais le fait est que ce n'était pas...une femme.

-En tout cas s'il y avait eu des filles à impressionner ce soir, cela fait longtemps qu'elles seraient parties, intervint Hermione, dépitée par les blagues de ses amis.

-Au fait Harry, Ginny m'a dit de te confirmer qu'elle sera là pour le réveillon, elle sera rentrée des Etats-Unis d'ici la.

-Tu fais bien d'en parler Ron, tu as prévu d'inviter combien de personnes exactement Harry?

-Je ne sais pas vraiment… Beaucoup, je suppose.»

Ron jeta un petit regard en coin à Hermione en souriant. Celle-ci semblait vouloir lui demander une faveur. Le fait que Ron ne semblait pas prêt à l'aider ne facilita pas la chose.

«-Je me demandais... hum... Enfin, j'ai pensé que...

-Une gorgée ne te ferait peut-être pas de mal Harry.

Le brun se saisit de la pinte que lui tendait Ron et but une gorgée, amusé par la gêne de son amie.

-Voilà, je me disais que ça serait bien tu vois, pour Severus, que... Oui, que tu invites Draco Malfoy à ta fête de Noël. Dit Hermione de manière précipitée, comme on enlevait un pansement.

La bière que venait de boire Harry ne sembla pas vouloir prendre le chemin indiqué et le Gryffondor s'étouffa de surprise.

-Je t'avais prévenu, dit Ron en souriant alors que lui et Hermione aidaient le brun à s'en remettre.

-Je sais que ça peut être surprenant Harry, mais je me suis dit que ça pourrait être une bonne idée et puis Severus se sentirait plus à l'aise si tu invitais son filleul. E puis ça serait marrant, cela nous rappellerait les années à Poudlard.

-Je suis pas sur que le Draco Malfoy de Poudlard soit celui dont on veuille se rappeler Hermione, objecta Seamus avec l'approbation de Ron.

-N'oublions pas l'objectif principal les gars, nous devons CONVAINCRE Harry et puis ça fait longtemps maintenant.Touts'est bien passéla fois oùil a travaillé pour le ministère, je me trompe?»

Et pendant que ses amis parlaient entre eux, Harry réfléchissait à toute vitesse à la situation.

Ne RIEN faire paraître, pokerface et ton normal.

Décontracté et à l'aise.

Il se racla la gorge pour se redonner contenance et dans un calme olympien déclara:

«-D'accord, ça me va, je l'invite.

Il but tranquillement son verre sous les yeux ébahis de tout le monde avant d'ajouter, en trinquant avec Hermione, triomphante :

-Pour Severus, ça pourrait être intéressant.»

oo0oo0oo0oo

Dès qu'il ouvrit la porte de sa maison, la chaleur du foyer le réchauffa immédiatement. Il secoua les flocons de neiges de ses cheveux et rangea son manteau.

«-Je ne sais pas ce que tu as préparé mais ça sent vraiment bon! cria Harry en direction de la cuisine.

Des pas se rapprochèrent et une silhouette élancée apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte.

\- Ça t'étonne encore que je sois un dieu de la cuisine Potty?

Nonchalamment appuyé contre le chambranle dans son col roulé noir, il était divin.

Harry se rapprocha et pris son visage entre ses mains.

\- Je connais d'autre domaines dans lequel vous êtes un dieu Monsieur Draco Malfoy. Déclara-t-il avant de l'embrasser avec fougue.

\- Tu veux voir un de tes premiers cadeaux de Noël? demanda le blond avec un petit sourire

Il se retourna et Harry put voir le dos de son pull ou se dessinait un motif de sapin de Noël.

-Je crois que j'ai besoin de prendre une photo de ce moment pour m'en rappeler toute ma vie, dit Harry en riant.

-Je vois que tu ne sais pas apprécier mon pull à sa juste valeur, répliqua le Serpentard faussement vexé.

-Au fait, en parlant de Noël...

-Oui?

-Et bien... Qu'est ce que tu penserais de l'idée de venir à ma fête le soir du réveillon? Demanda timidement Harry.

Le blond écarta son visage de celui de son amant, suspicieux.

-Je penserais que ça m'a l'air d'être une mauvaise idée et que c'est encore trop tôt pour annoncer, Nous...

-Oh non, non! Il est pas question qu'ils sachent pour nous, le rassura Harry. On fait comme si on se revoyait pour la première fois depuis 8 mois. Tu passes la soirée avec Severus; on donne le change et Hermione est satisfaite.

-C'est Granger qui t'a demandé?

-Oui, elle t que ça mettrait Severus plus à l'aise si tu es là, c'est le premier Noël que l'on fête tous ensemble.

-Quelle femme pleine de bonnes intentions!

-Arrête, je sais que derrière ce masque de sarcasme se cache une véritable dévotion pour ton parrain. Dit Harry en caressant les lèvres de Draco avant d'y déposer un baiser léger.»

Il ne pouvait plus se passer de ces lèvres douces, de ce parfum doux et acidulé, de ces mèches blondes presque blanches. En soi, de cet être entier et à part qu'était Draco Malfoy. Qui aurait cru qu'un jour il tombe éperdument amoureux de ce Serpentard? Certainement pas lui.

Et pourtant, tout avait commencé lorsque 1 an et demie auparavant, il avait débarqué au département des Aurors, marchant dans le couloir avecprestance, comme à son habitude, avant de s'arrêter dans l'embrasure de la porte du bureau de Harry, tout sourire en déclarant:

«-Alors comme ça on a besoin de moi Potter?

Harry avait cru à une blague quand Shackelbot lui avait annoncé que Draco Malfoy allait l'assisté en tant que consultant sur «l'affaire de la Marque noire». En même temps, qui de mieux placé pour travailler sur une enquête mêlant un trafic illégal de potions et de la magie noire, s'était-il fait la réflexion plus tard.

Ils avaient passé plus de 9 mois sur cette affaire avant de pouvoir la résoudre, et en tant de temps, beaucoup de choses peuvent se passer. Même les choses que l'on penserait impossible.

Leur histoire avait commencé pendant l'enquête, mais comme les deux personnes torturées qu'ils étaient, elle n'avait pas été de tout repos et ils avaient finis par se séparer à la fin de celle-ci décidant que cela n'avait été qu'une énorme erreur à refouler bien profondément dans le passé.

Évidement, le fait est que... cela n'avait été efficace que peu de temps et quand ils s'étaient revu un mois plus tard à la cérémonie de commémoration de la Guerre à Poudlard, ils avaient trouvé le moyen de remettre le couvercle.

Et 8 mois plus tard, ils se retrouvaient là, décidés à s'impliquer dans une relation durable, ce qui relevait de l'exploit.

«-Tu es sûr que que c'est une bonne idée? ImaginequeWeasley soit tellement insupportablement stupide que je me sente obligé de le rendre muet? Ou alors que tu sois irrésistiblement attirant que je ne puisse pas résister à l'envie de te faire sauvagement l'amour sur la table? ajouta le Serpentard d'un air taquin

Harry fit mine de l'embrasser mais l'esquiva au dernier moment pour s'éclipser dans la cuisine non sans avoir claquer le derrière du blond pour le punir de ses mesquineries.

-Je suis persuadé que tu sauras te retenir, ne t'inquiète pas. Dit-il en goûtant le repas qui mijotait dans la casserole.

-Quel gâchis, tu aurais fait un Serpentard extraordinaire... Très bien, alors c'est quoi le plan? »

La même lueur malicieuse dansait dans leurs yeux tandis qu'ils s'asseyaient à table pour discuter de la meilleure façon de duper leurs proches.

oo0oo0oo0oo

**Voilà, première partie finie, dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé **

**La deuxième partie sera publiée le 1er janvier.**

**J' espère que la première vous a plu !!**

**Encore une fois, bonnes fêtes et on se retrouve la semaine prochaine !!**

**Amaty**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour tout le monde, je suis désolée de poster ce chapitre en retard. Révisions des partiels oblige, j'ai pris du retard sur l'écriture. **

**Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne année pleine de bohneur et de fanfictions (si possible postées à temps). **

**Je vous remercie pour votre patience et merci aussi à tous ceux qui m'ont envoyé un message, je n'arrive pas à répondre à tous, un petit problème avec le site peut être. Mais je m'y attèle juste après, promis! **

**En attendant, voici la deuxième et dernière partie de cette histoire, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. **

**Bonne lecture**

**Let's keep it secret**

**Partie 2**

**24 Décembre, Réveillon de Noël, 14h00.**

Le chaos était le mot que Hermione aurait pu utiliser pour décrire la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait.

Elle enleva tranquillement son écharpe en évaluant l'ampleur des dégâts. La cuisine enfumée, Harry courait à la fenêtre en tenant le plat de la dinde dans les mains pour éviter de faire brûler la maison entière. La table était recouverte de farine et de pâte à tarte et la vaisselle était empilée sur le canapé pour laisser de la place dans la cuisine.

« - Un peu d'aide peut être ?

Harry sursauta quand il entendit la voix de son amie. Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide en direction de l'escalier avec angoisse, mais se rappela bien vite que Draco était déjà parti et qu 'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter. Le geste ne fut cependant pas assez rapide pour échapper à la gryffondor.

-Oh, ton amant secret est ici ? Dit-elle, taquine.

-Je te répète, comme à chaque, je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi tu parles.

-Bien sûr, et moi comme à chaque fois je vais faire semblant de te croire, rétorqua-t-elle avec un clin d'œil. Elle prit alors la voix de leur ancienne professeur de divination et déclara solennellement : les signes ne trompent pas Harry Potter, mon troisième œil me dit que tu me mens!

Cette piteuse imitation fit bien rire le brun mais il évita bien soigneusement de donner raison à son amie et changea de sujet :

-J'espère que tu as du temps devant toi avant ce soir parce que je ne serais pas contre un peu d'aide.

-J'avais bien remarqué, effectivement. Ça tombe bien j'ai, comme tu dis, un peu de temps , affirma Hermione en se retroussant les manches. De toute manière, Il suffit de suivre la recette, un peu comme en Potions. Ça ne devrait pas être si difficile que ça non ?

Après plus de 4 heures de préparation, le dîner était fin près et Harry et Hermione, peu présentables pour les yeux des invités qui allaient arriver. La Gryffondor avait surestimé ses capacités culinaires et avait donc été obligée d'appeler Molly à la rescousse.

Le dîner du réveillon était prêt et la décoration au point.

Hermione retourna chez elle rapidement pour rejoindre Severus et se préparer.

Harry en fit de même en enfilant sa tenue de soirée qui en réalité n'était qu'une chemise et un autre jean non recouvert de farine.

**19h30**

Dean et Seamus furent les premiers à arriver, suivis de près par Hermione et Severus.

Tandis que les invités défilaient les uns après les autres autre, Harry surveillait l'heure en attendant l'arrivée de Draco.

Tout était prévu, il devait arriver vers 20 heures, un peu en retard car il aimait soigner ses entrées, pas d'étreintes ni d'embrassades, juste un serrage de main poli et des salutations basiques.

Un petit mot doux pouvait éventuellement être glissé, à l'abri des regards et des oreilles indiscrets mais ils ne voulaient rien risquer en se montrant trop proches.

Finalement, alors qu'il ne restait plus que Luna et Draco et que tout le monde était réunis autour du canapé et servis en alcool, la sonnette retentit.

Harry se leva un peu précipitamment et se dirigea vers la porte. Hermione sortit de la cuisine au même moment ou il ouvrit la porte, une bouteille de vin à la main pour lui demander ou se trouvait le tire-bouchon.

Draco se trouvait là, dans l'entrée et Harry eu du mal à détourner ses yeux de lui tellement il le trouvait beau.

« -Oh, Draco, tu arrives pile au bon moment, on allait se resservir en vin. Dit Hermione avec un grand sourire. Sa bienveillance envers lui toucha Harry car il voyait l'effort qu'elle faisait pour qu'il se sente accueilli.

-Potter, Granger, dit il avec un signe de tête pour les saluer. »

La situation était étrange, Harry était mal à l'aise car Draco affichait ce masque d'indifférence qu'il lui connaissait d'avant mais auquel il n'était plus habitué. Le blond le remarqua et tandis qu'il lui serrait la main, il lui fit un discret clin d'œil tandis qu'Hermione rangeai son manteau.

« -J'ai ramené quelque chose aussi, ajouta-t-il en tendant une boîte à gâteau, je sais que tu aimes... Enfin Severus m'a dit que tu aimais les éclairs au chocolat, donc voilà.

Il se rattrapa de justesse sous le regard amusé de Harry avant de rejoindre les autres dans le salon.

-Comment Severus savait que c'était ton dessert préféré ? Demanda Hermione amusée alors qu'il se retrouvaient tous les deux .

-J'ai sûrement dû lui dire, ou alors il est très observateur, répondit le brun avec un grand sourire.

La vue de sa famille et ses amis réunis tous ensemble dans sa maison lui réchauffa le cœur et il entraîne Hermione dans le salon pour les rejoindre.

oo0oo0oo0oo

Les plats remplis de nourriture circulaient autour de la table alors que Harry et ses invités s'y étaient réunis pour déguster le festin qu'il avait préparé.

Ron et Ginny se chamaillent tandis que Luna racontait sa dernière expédition en mer à la recherche de Sirènes localisées en Norvège.

Draco et Severus discutaient aussi entre eux à propos du dernier livre de potions que le blond venait de finir.

Assis en face, Harry fut gagner par le sentiment de rentrer encore plus dans l'intimité de son amant. Severus était pour lui sa famille et il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de le voir de cette façon avec se parents ou sa famille proche.

Ils partageaient juste un moment simple mais la signification n'en était pas moins grande pour le brun.

La pensée de le serrer dans ses bras, lui caresser les cheveux ou juste poser ses lèvres sur les sienne lui traversa l'esprit et il prit une grande inspiration pour repousser le sentiment de désir.

Ce n'était pas le moment de lui faire du pied sous la table, il ne manquerait plus qu'il se trompe de personne et caresse la jambe de Severus!

Heureusement pour lui, Dean lui permis de chasser cette idée en engageant la conversation sur la dernière enquête sur laquelle il travaillait avec Ron.

Molly les rabroua gentillement en protestant qu'on ne parlait pas de travail à table mais quand le roux était lancé sur le sujet, on ne pouvait plus l'arrêter.

Bientôt toute la table se retrouva à écouter comment le géant des baguettes en Amérique allait se retrouver injustement obligé de fermer son empire à cause d'une sombre affaire de magie noire à laquelle son fils était mêlé.

\- Tu sais Weasley, intervint alors Draco, tu devrais appeler Pansy.

\- Pansy...Parkinson ?

\- Exactement.

\- Et pourquoi je devrais faire ça ? Demanda Ron, en riant.

\- Et bien parce qu'il se trouve que Pansy est avocate, spécialisée chez les mineurs, qu'elle exerce aux Etats Unis, et que, comme tu peux l'imaginer par son caractère, est très douée dans ce qu'elle fait. Rétorqua Draco avec un sourire en coin.

Sa réflexion rendit Ron songeur pendant un instant. Même si l'idée lui paraissait stupide car il s'agissait de Parkinson, elle s'avérait aussi intéressante pour cette enquête qui ne semblait pas partir sur les bons rails.

-Ouais, j'y penserais, merci pour le tuyau.

Harry, médusé par l'échange entre les deux hommes, saisit son verre pour porter un toast afin de le clôturer. Il voulait éviter une escalade entre les deux, ce qui pouvait vite arriver. Petite dose par petite dose semblait être le dosage parfait pour l'instant.

-J'aimerais juste dire quelque chose rapidement, ça me semble important. Je vous remercie tous d'être ici ce soir pour le premier Noël que je fais dans cette maison. Si vous êtes la c'est que vous êtes important à mes yeux , déclara-t-il, son regard dérivant un instant dans la direction de Draco. Cette soirée c'est pour vous donner ne serait-ce qu'une infime partie de la joie que je ressens chaque jours de savoir que vous faites partie de ma vie.

Ils levèrent tous leurs verres à l'unisson avant de le remercier à grand renforts de cris et d'applaudissements. Hermione l'embrassa chaleureusement sur la joue alors qu'il se rasseyait.

-Qui veut de la tarte ? Demanda Molly, l'œil humide.

oo0oo0oo0oo

Une fois que le repas fut terminé, il se réunirent tous autour du sapin pour s'échanger les cadeaux.

Après avoir remercié Ginny pour le livre dédicacé de Robert Chudney, capitaine des Pies de Montrose, Harry s'éclipsa dans sa chambre pour y déposer ses cadeaux et prendre au passage celui qu'il voulait offrir à Draco.

Une fois à l'étage, il entendit la porte se refermer doucement derrière lui et il eu à peine le temps de se retourner avant de se retrouver plaqué contre l'armature de son lit à baldaquin.

La chaleur du corps de Draco l'envahit et il ferma les yeux tandis que celui ci enfouissait son visage dans son cou.

-C'était si dur de résister ? Murmura le brun à son oreille.

Il traça de baiser le chemin jusqu'à sa bouche et mordit délicatement sa lèvre inférieure.

-Une torture, répondit Draco avant de l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

-Tu sais qu'on peut pas rester ici ?

-Pourquoi ça? Demanda le blond

-Parce que si tu continue à me chauffer, je vais plus pouvoir résister longtemps. Rétorqua Harry en glissant sa main sous sa chemise.

-Je t'offre mon cadeau maintenant alors.

Draco sortit une enveloppe de sa poche arrière. Il avait l'air soudain très anxieux en la tendant à Harry.

Il le regarda en silence, les bras croisé, ouvrir l'enveloppe pour en sortir deux billets.

-Des billets d'avion aller pour l'Inde? Demanda Harry, obligé de s'asseoir sous le coup de la surprise.

\- J'ai été contacté par Vikram Singh.

-Le maître de Potions dont tu me parlais la dernière fois ?

\- Oui, il a proposé de me former. 3 mois à Jaipur, je suis censé partir dans deux semaines et... je... je me demandais si tu voulais... enfin je sais pas, c'est une idée comme ça, balbutia difficilement Draco. Il se passait nerveusement la main dans les cheveux en faisant les cent pas.

-Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ? Demanda Harry calmement

Le blond s'arrêta de remuer pour le regarder dans les yeux.

-Seulement si tu le veux. Je n'ai pas encore accepté, j'attendais de t'en parler.

Voyant que Harry ne répondait et restait les yeux rivés sur ces billets, Draco commençait à paniquer. C'était-il trop emballé et leur relation n'était-elle pas assez sérieuse pour un si grand changement ? Était-il encore temps de reprendre ces billets et oublier toute cette histoire ?

\- Je me rend compte que je te demande beaucoup, que ton travail est conséquent et qu tu ne peux pas partir comme ça. Tu sais quoi ? On peut juste oub...

\- J'ai hâte de visiter l'Inde. Le coupa Harry avec un grand sourire.

\- Tu acceptes? Demanda le Serpentard, incrédule.

\- Et bien, je ne peux pas te promettre que je pourrai me libérer pour trois mois entiers, mais oui, je t'accompagne. Je vais finalement les prendre ces vacances.

Le cœur de Draco faillit exploser alors qu'il serrait le brun dans ses bras.

\- Je ne t'aurai pas laisser filer tout seul autant de temps, plaisanta Harry en lui rendant son étreinte. Le problème, c'est que maintenant mon cadeau à l'air minable à côté du tiens.

Il saisit le paquet emballé qui se trouvait sur le lit et le tendit au Serpentard.

\- Joyeux Noël, ajouta-t-il d'un air un peu pathétique.

Draco déchira le papier cadeau pour en sortir un pull de Noël aux couleurs de sa maison de Poudlard.

\- Je me disais qu'il était déjà un peu mieux que le dernier que tu m'a montré. Ajouta Harry

\- Il est parfait, répondit Draco en riant. En puis, honnêtement, le fait de m'inviter ce soir c'est déjà un cadeau incroyable. J'ai vraiment passé un beau Noël et c'est grâce à toi.

Il se rapprocha du brun pour l'enlacer amoureusement et déposa une baiser léger sur ses lèvres.

\- L'ambiance avec ma famille n'est plus vraiment ce qu'elle était dans le passé et passer la soirée avec la tienne ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir.

-Est-ce que c'est le moment ou tu retires ce que tu as dis sur cette idée de Noël ensemble et que tu admet que j'avais raison? Demanda le Gryffondor d'un air taquin.

Draco manqua de s'étouffer d'indignation mais Harry ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'exprimer et l'embrassa.

\- Ça me va, je te pardonne. Mais on ne peut pas rester plus longtemps ici, je pars en premier, tu nous rejoins dans cinq minutes, Dit il rapidement en ouvrant la porte pour échapper au blond.

Il s'arrêta un instant dans l'embrasure.

-Hey Malfoy, ajouta-t-il à voix basse, je t'aime.

Draco ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il voulait lui répondre qu'il l'aimait plus que tout lui aussi mais malheureusement, l'envie de se venger était trop forte.

\- Je sais Potter. Répondit-il en refermant la porte.

oo0oo0oo0oo

La soirée se termina avec tout le monde réuni sur le canapé près du feu. Seamus et Dean s'amusaient à réinventer les contes de Noël et Ron avait ramené les muffins et le chocolat chaud.

Harry était bercé par la main de Draco qui lui caressait discrètement la nuque alors qu'il se trouvait adossé à son fauteuil.

Cette soirée avait été parfaite et il n'aurait pas pu espérer mieux.

Luna et Rolf furent les premiers à repartir chez eux.

Une fois que la plupart des invités étaient partis, Draco se dirigea lui aussi vers la sortie, accompagné par Hermione et Severus.

Harry aida le blond à remettre son manteau et en profita pour lui glisser à l'oreille :

« -Je t'attends dans ma chambre dans 20 minutes.

Il se serrèrent une nouvelle fois la main et Draco déclara avec un air taquin :

\- On se retrouve pour le nouvel an alors Potter.

Puis le blond tourna les talons et franchit la porte.

Harry ria pour désamorcer la situation mais le regard suspicieux de Severus le pétrifia.

Il ne lâcha pas jusqu'à ce que Harry referme enfin la porte et puisse respirer normalement.

oo0oo0oo0oo

Alors que tout le monde avait quitté sa maison, Harry constata l'ampleur des dégâts quand il entra dans sa cuisine.

Il aurait dû commencer à tout ranger mais à la place, il s'assit simplement à table et mangea un chocolat qui traînait sur celle-ci.

Un craquement sonore retentit à l'étage et un silence s'en suivi.

\- Tu peux descendre, ils sont tous partis. Cria Harry à travers la maison.

Draco apparut dans le salon et s'avança vers son amant pour s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Il contempla à son tour l'état de la table.

-Je devrais t'aider à nettoyer, mais pour être honnête, j'en ai pas vraiment envie. Dit le blond en glissant sa main dans les cheveux de Harry.

\- ON s'en occupera demain. Mais en attendant, je tiens à te prévenir que ton petit jeu nous à valu la suspicion de ton parrain.

\- Oh. Il se doute déjà de quelque chose de toute façon.

\- Je suis trop fatigué pour réagir à cette information. Mais demain je serais sûrement paniqué, ne t'inquiète pas. Répondit Harry en posant sa tête sur son épaule.

Draco se leva et tendit sa main au brun.

-Pas si vite Monsieur Potter, j'ai encore des choses à vous montrer à l'étage.

Harry saisit sa main, se sentant tout de suite plus éveillé. Pour les deux amants, la nuit fut courte mais ils s'endormirent en ce lendemain de Noël plus épanoui que jamais.

**Fin.**

**Voilà, cette histoire de Noel est terminée, j'espère que vous avez apprécié, dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez. **

**Des bisous à tous et à la prochaine fois!**

**Amaty**


End file.
